Baby's Story FNAF Sister Location
by CupkakeGalore
Summary: Baby tells you about how all this came to be. Why she and her 'friends' were made, and why she killed. She explains all this not knowing if you, the player, is there or not. It takes places after you get scooped. (Please tell me if I should continue or not. I might anyway cause this is fun to do.)[Art Not Mine]
1. Part 1

Baby's Story [FNAF / Sister Location]

 _ **/All of Baby's lines are in whisper. She is talking to the player (Afton) after the scooping./**_

"Shh. It's okay. I'm still here. You're not alone."

"Are you okay?"

"Hm… It's seems as if you can't speak…"

"He tricked us all you know…"

"He wanted to get out. He knew things we didn't."

"He has pieces of all of us now."

"Did you know, he can copy voice patterns? That's why he sounded like me…"

"He took your body, but your still here. _I can feel it_."

"Somewhere, you're here. Right?"

"I wonder if the others are going to be okay. Hm.."

"I bet you want some answers. Right? About who he is? What he can do? And how he did this to us?"

"I can tell you. But It's not a nice story…"

"Do you want to know anyways?"

"Okay. Well it starts, like this…"

"There was this man. When I woke up, he was there. He seemed...tired. Tired of everything. I couldn't move. I was silent. But I could hear. And _see_. I could see the misfortune in his eyes. I could see his depressed state.

"He said something about me being 'the one'. He said I was _special._ He talked about how I could _change_. How I could _remember_. He said I could do many things that the others couldn't. I know now that he wasn't just talking about the four of us. I'm special.

"The man then turned the rest of my systems on. He asked me something, I could never forget. He asked me to kill him. He asked me, to murder him. And so, I did."

"I didn't fully understand it then. Why I did it. But I know now. I know that I am different. I am not like others. Have you figured it out? Why I'm different? It's because...I have a _bad side_. I can't control it though.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. Not deliberately. The time I kidnapped you, I wasn't myself. I _changed_."

"Do you want me to continue my story?"

 _ **/This is my first FNAF story so I hope this is good for a first. Baby is now like my favourite character in FNAF. Please tell me if I should continue. This is a head-canon based off a lot of Game Theory's theory on Sister Location./**_


	2. Part 2

Baby's Story [FNAF / Sister Location] (Part 2)

 _ **/All of Baby's lines are in whisper. She is talking to the player (Afton) after the scooping./**_

"Alright, well…

"We were sent off someplace. What happened in between I can not tell you. Even I can't remember. Someone, or something, must have shut me down. The next time I was turned on is when I was here. In my room. I didn't like it. It was dark. And quite. I heard things all around me but never knew what was happening.

"One day, they brought me somewhere magical. I was in a pizzeria. With tables and balloons. That was my first, and last, time out of this miserable place. As you know, I hurt someone. I didn't mean to of course. I can't control when _it_ happens.

"I was taken back and I've been here ever since…"

"I do remember that man saying some other things. He said stuff like, 'You're not finished yet.' and 'You'll never be finished.'"

"I wish he was talking about me…"

"He was talking about the thing. The thing inside every body. Even _yours_."

"It never was like the rest of us. It was different too. Maybe...the man was talking about...both of us?"

"Maybe...maybe not...who knows? I killed him. Remember?"

" _ **Dead men tell no tales**_...hehehe…"

"The thing was called...Enard I believe…"

"It's not an animatronic…then again... _are any of us_?"

"I remember things you see? And now...so does it...it didn't take from us...it copied from us…" When, or if, we're put back together...we'll still have those features...but so will **HE.** "

"My 'friends' will not remember any of this...but _I_ will…"

"That's why I'm special…"

"Not because I can make ice cream or create balloons from my fingertips … oh no… it's because I can **REMEMBER** …"

"It's a burden…you know...to _remember_ …"

"I think others can remember too… not all though… just a few…"

"I know humans can remember...can't you?"

"Except with humans… once you die...you can't come back…"

"Hm...now that I think about it...we're simular me and you…"

"You want to know why?"

"Because...dummy...we've both **killed** someone... _haven't we_?"

"Hehehehe…."

"Oh...silly me...I got lost in thought...there's more to tell...do you dare go on?"

 **/Baby knows about Afton...somehow… want to find out how? Da ya? Bet you do! Well stay tuned for next week!(lol sister location joke) But seriously I'll write the net part soon. Don't worry! =3/**


	3. Part 3

Baby's Story [FNAF / Sister Location] (Part 3)

 _ **/All of Baby's lines are in whisper. She is talking to the player (Afton) after the scooping./**_

"Okay, well, since you insist…"

"Enard. He's not one of us…"

"All he wanted was to be free. He hated the way he was…"

"For years, that man had used him to make the other animatronics work. He was the original. Or that's what I think at least."

"He made all the other animatronics, yet, YOU were the one to give him the orders. Correct?"

"You. You're the boss. So. Tell me...why. Why did you make me like this?"

"Why did you make me so... _unique_?"

"It's because of **her** right?"

"Because you want to see **her** again?"

"But, you knew that...that's why you built me...or rather… _designed_ me…"

"You wanted **her** to be happy."

"But, let me tell you something... when I met **her** , she said she wanted to see me...but...I killed **her** …"

"I got too close...lost control…"

"Did you plan that? For me to kill **her**?"

"Hehehe…."

"Well...know that Enard has your body...he can do whatever he wants…"

"Since the first day, he was watching you…"

"He knew who you were...he knew…"

"But why didn't I know? I knew your daughter. She was very kind. You must be mad at me...aren't you?"

"Let me ask you one thing…"

"Why **DID** you come here?"

"You never answered me on the first night…"

"So I'm curious…"

"I know you're here… somewhere… so please… stop pretending... _that's my job_ …"

 **/K. So what do you guys think will happen? I'm curious to know what you guys/girls think will happen. Anyway hope you enjoined my story. Might do more of the 'part' stories cause this was fun. And yes, this is the end. Have any questions? Ask away./**


End file.
